Trick or Treat
by Talekjames
Summary: Character based off Sakura from Naruto


Prologue

It was a nice quiet fall day out for Sakura, who was waiting for her favorite holiday to come which was Halloween, it was full of Vampires, witches, ghosts, warlocks, and different creatures. Sakura knew they were were not real until one day last Halloween and this is her story.

One cold fall day Sakura got out of school and walked home with a few friends then her stop came, she waved then head inside to finally see a package on the table. Her mom said, "Honey your home." Sakura said, "Ya I'm home." Then her mom said, "ok and there is a package on the table for you." Sakura said, "ok then dropped her school bag on the ground then took the package upstairs to her room with her."

When Sakura got to her room, she closed the door and turned on some music then turned on her computer and sat on her bed. Then she looked at the package and asked herself, who would sent me a package? Then she started to open it. When it was finally done a piece something fell out and a book too. She looked at the piece wondering what it was, but she could not tell there were two pieces missing.

Then she looked at the book all the pages were blank, but one was not blank. The page said

Find the other two people with the other two pieces and put it together on Hallow eve's night.

She dropped the book and went to her computer. Sakura then typed her password which was PICK ME. Then it logged her in. She waited a few minutes then signed into MSN messager. When she logged on there one of her friends popped up named Rachel and she said hi! Sakura typed hi girl how are you?" Rachel put Doing good I got home and there was this weird package for me."

Sakura put me to what was in it?" Rachel stopped typing for a minute then started to type again. Rachel put This small piece with a book." Sakura said, Bring it to school tomorrow and let me see it ok." Rachel said, ok I will but have to go now bye, then she signed off." Now Sakura wondered why her and who the other person was. She signed off then got her hair brush to do her hair then when she was done, she took off her pants and put pajama pants on then took her shirt and bra and put on pajama shirt on.

She felt comforted and then got in her bed to go to sleep for the night. Meanwhile a boy named Mark had got the last piece with the book and was new too, he had made friends with Sakura and Rachel the day before. Mark was about eighteen years old like the girls were and he was sexy, strong, and a good guy and helped the girls out with problems. Mark had wondered what was the piece and book and put it in this backpack for school tomorrow to ask the girls about it. Mark then happily went to his books and picked one out to read.

Meanwhile Rachel had did the same thing as Sakura, but stayed up for dinner and had chicken and carrots to fill her up. Rachel started to begin to like Mark, he was nice, down to earth person that helped her out and was smart, when she though about it, she went to bed and dreamed of tomorrow.

Wednesday October 27th

Sakura had woke up with a start cause of a bad dream waking her up. She rolled out of bed to look in the mirror there was her in her pj's standing then getting some clothes on and got in the bathroom undressed and jumped in the shower. Then her alarm went off, but she was a wake. Sakura got out of the shower and got dressed brushed her hair then went downstairs to the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat.

Then her mom came down to kitchen and said, "I'm going to be very late tonight maybe one or two in the morning ok, so grabbed something in the fridge and see you tomorrow." Sakura said, "ok mom." Then her mom left. Sakura went upstairs grabbed her bag and locked the door on the way out. Rachel woke up to her mom yelling wake up, she said,"I'm a wake mom." Rachel went to her closet and was looking what to wear for today then picked it out and got dressed.

Rachel then grabbed her school pack and the piece in it, with the book and head to school. Mark had woke up with a book on his face, he must have fallen asleep reading then he grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower, when he was done, he got dressed and head out with his backpack. Then he saw his mom and dad in the car, his dad rolled down the window and said, "Be good were just gone for a few days, Mark said, "ok bye." Then he head to school.

When he got there Rachel and Sakura just arrived as well. They said, "Hi Mark." Mark smiled and said, "Hi Rachel, hi Sakura how are you both?" Sakura said, "I'm good." Rachel said, "ok." Then Mark left to head to class. Sakura watched Mark go then said, "let's see it Rachel you know the piece." Rachel said, "Oh ya then she took it out." Then Sakura saw it. Sakura said, "That's the second piece, but where is the third piece?" Then Sakura said, "Talk more later I have to go."

Then Sakura ran to catch Mark." Sakura found Mark at his locker then said, "Mark would you like to come over to my place tonight?" Mark looked at her and said, "Sure my parents went away and they don't know, so why not." Sakura blushed a little then head to class. When classes were done for lunch Rachel and Sakura head to Sakura's for lunch. There Sakura cleaned her room a bit and showed Rachel the piece with the book.

Rachel said, "Oh it is the second piece that is weird." Rachel said, "Who has the third piece." Sakura said, "I don't know." Then the girls went downstairs to eat. When they finished eating they head back to school. Mark waiting for them. They looked at him and said, "Oh sorry Mark we went to Sakura's house did some girl talk." Mark said, "No problem." Then they head to go to school. When they went inside and Rachel head to class. Sakura hand a note to Mark and looked at her.

Then she said, "Read it in class." Mark said, "ok I'll do that no problem." Then they head to class. Mark was taking English now and had a chance to read the note. He opened the piece of paper to read it now. It said Hi Mark I hope you have a good day, sorry this is a little late but have something to do. I just wanted to tell you, that I'll meet you at the back of the school then head to my place. Love Sakura.

When Mark's fourth period came Rachel was in it. Mark and Rachel sat beside each other. Rachel then dropped her bag and everything fell out then Mark noticed the piece has she shoveled everything back in. Then she handed Mark a note for him to read. Mark was going to open it and read it. It said Hey Mark I got to ask are you doing anything tomorrow write back."

Then Mark started to write back. Then hand to Rachel to read. It said no come to my place tomorrow. Then she nodded and went to work on school work. Mark still couldn't wait for tonight to come it was going to be fun, spending time with the one, he liked. Then the school bell rang and school was over. Mark went to his locker and started getting his stuff and left the school to go to the back of it. When he got there she was waiting for him.

Then Sakura said, "you really." Mark said, "Ya I'm ready." Then they head for her place. As they walked she said, "I hope that note made it realize I like you." Mark blushed a little and said, "Ya it did do that." Sakura smiled as she turned her head away to hide her red face away from him. Then they got there. Sakura opened the front door and walked in to see no one home that is what she wanted. Sakura said, "just drop your bag and come upstairs."

Mark looked around as he closed the door. Then there was a stair case in front of him , a room to the left that looked like dinning room and to the right was the living room, a long hall way with a door that had to be the kitchen. Mark then made his way upstairs. Upstairs there was two rooms one at the top of the stairs her mom's room then a bathroom on the other side. Then her room at the end of the hall. When Mark got to the door, Sakura grabbed him and pulled him in.

Mark looked to see poster all over the walls and a dresser, closet, and a huge bed, but not as big as his. Sakura closed the door and had locked it. Mark said, "Nice place you got there." Sakura said, "Ya it is ok here." Mark said, "It has been a long day." Then Sakura got Mark to sit on the bed. Sakura sat beside him then she looked at him. As they both leaned into each other and there lips met one another. Then Mark deepen the kiss as he put his hand on her cheek.

They twisted there tongues around one another's passionately kissing. Then Mark started to move his hands to where her shirt is. Then he lifted the shirt over her head and it came off. Sakura was now getting turned on. Mark then started to kiss her neck and work his way down to her tummy. Then she rolled over and covered herself. Sakura had tears in her eyes and said, "Sorry I'm not really for that." Mark said, "That's ok it was my fault." Sakura looked at him and said, "I wanted as much as you did."

Then Sakura put her top on. Mark looked around a bit then saw the piece with the book. Mark said, "You have one too." Sakura said, "What." Mark said, "The piece on your dresser there." Sakura said, "It came in the mail the other day and don't know what who sent it but Rachel has one too." Mark said, "I know I saw it today." Sakura said, "Were looking for the third piece now." Mark then looked at her and said, "You found it." Sakura said, "ok where?"

Mark said, "I have it." Sakura said, "What you have it, but how and why you?" Mark said, "I don't know but I have it and a book with it." Sakura said, "What are you doing tomorrow night." Mark said, "I'm busy tomorrow night shutting my pool down before parents get back." Sakura said, "oh ok no problem just when me, Rachel, and you are together were putting the pieces together." Mark said, "no problems I'll be there." Then Mark got his bag and put on his shoes.

Sakura said, "What before you go I am really sorry that I didn't go all the way." Mark opened the door and said, "Forget about it." Then Sakura grabbed him and kissed him on the lips then broke away and said, "good night." Mark said, "Good night Sakura." Then Mark started to walk home. When Mark got home, he unlocked the door to get in. Mark got in and dropped his stuff at the door then he walked in the kitchen to see money on the fridge door and a note saying this is for food and have a good Halloween son Love mom and dad. Mark put down the note and counted the money there was about five hundred dollars there for food. Mark put it on the counter and head up to his room to go to bed. Sakura had gone the same after a nice hot bath, then to sleep she went and the same with Rachel.

Thursday October 28th

In the morning Rachel woke up and had a hot shower a good site of clothes on that would drop any guys jaw. She felt sexy for sure, Rachel went downstairs and had breakfast then left for school. Sakura woke up and knew she had to talk to Rachel, she got dressed and head out for school. Mark woke up and had a shower and shaved then got dressed and head out for school as well.

When they met up at school Mark looked at Sakura and smiled then Rachel said, "What happened last night." Sakura said, "We know where the last piece is." Rachel said, "Where is it." Mark said, "I have it." Rachel said, "You have it, but how?" Mark said, "I don't know." Sakura said, "Tomorrow we put them together tho." they nodded and said, "ok good idea." Then they all head to class for the day. Finally fourth period came and Rachel hand Mark another note. it said.

Hey Mark where do I meet you after class?" Mark wrote a note back saying "At the teacher's parking." Then hand to Rachel. Rachel read it and smiled. Then the bell rang as they head to there lockers. Mark then went out and waited for Rachel to get out. Rachel came out and met him as they started walking to his place. Rachel then grabbed his hand to hold it. Mark said, "What's this you holding my hand." Rachel then blushed a bit and said, "Nothing."

When they got to Mark's house Rachel looked in a amazement at the big house. Mark and Rachel got up to the door as Mark unlocked it. Mark then walked in and Rachel after him. Rachel looked to see a hall in front, here was stairs to the right a big library/study room on the left, Mark took his bag off then head down the hall way to the kitchen. Rachel dropped her bag as well and followed Mark. Mark looked at her and asked would you like anything to eat?"

Rachel said, "No thank you I'm fine for right now." Mark smiled and said, "ok but I have to close my pool down tonight." Rachel said, "ok come on." Then Rachel grabbed his hand. Mark and Rachel then got to the pool. The pool was still full of water and was not drained. Rachel said, "Are you going to take one last dip?" Mark said, "nah I'm good." Rachel said, "While I am." Mark said, "what you have no swim wear!" Rachel said, "don't need it."

Then Rachel took her shirt off and pants as she jumped in with her bra and panties on. Rachel looked at Mark and said, "not coming in?" Mark said, "No it's ok." Rachel said, "I'll sweetness the pot for you." Mark then went in, in his boxers. Mark got to where Rachel is now. Mark said, "sweetness the pot I'm in now." Rachel said, "Come closer." As they kissed then she undid her bra and it fell off and into the water and was floating around in the pool.

Rachel said, "This work for you." Mark didn't say anything, he just looked and started kissing her. Then he started kissing her neck, short soft moans came from her. Then she whispered in his ear "I want you please take me." Mark then touched her harden nipples as she felt him kiss her then a loud moan came from her. Then she moved her hand and flipped him around to take control.

Rachel liked to take control, she kissed him, then went to touch his chest, as her hunger grew for him. While she kissed him, she felt him start to remove her panties as they floated up to the surface. Then Mark took control again. Mark put his hand hand between her legs. Mark then put two fingers between her folds and rubbed a gasp came from her then a crying moan of pleasure. Then they heard the door to Mark's place.

Mark and Rachel got out as Rachel put her skirt on and shirt then went to see who it was. Mark and Rachel then saw Sakura. Sakura saw Mark then said, "Hi Mark." Sakura then looked at Rachel and was wondering why she was there. Mark said, "I'm just closing my pool and Rachel came to help." Sakura said, "Oh well I came to say don't for get your pieces tomorrow ok."

They both nodded then Rachel bit her bottom lip and said, "I got to go see you later." Mark said, "ok bye, but she had grabbed her bag and was gone. Sakura said, "While bye Mark see you tomorrow with the pieces and book." Then Sakura left to catch up with Rachel. Sakura saw Rachel walking down the street with her head down. Sakura then walked beside her and said, "Hey there Rachel." Rachel said, "hi Sakura we have to talk."

Sakura looked at her and said, "ok come to my place and stay the night." Rachel said, "ok it's about Mark and me." Sakura said, "I have to tell you something too." Rachel said, "you go first then." Sakura said, "Well ok then, I did a little bit of making out with Mark." Rachel was surprised to here that Sakura had made out with Mark.

Rachel said, "Do you like Mark?" Sakura said, " No not like that I was just horny and he was the only guy around." Rachel said, "Oh well I got something to confess as well." Sakura said, "Yes as she looked and wondered what it was." Rachel said, "me and Mark like each other and I was not there to help him, we almost did it." Sakura stopped then she said, "I'm happy for you and him as she hugged her." Rachel said, "Thanks but there is a few problems we have to talk about."

Sakura said, "Sure anything for you." Rachel said, "First is that you just can't show up at Mark's place like that cause you almost walked in on us.!" Sakura said, "oops sorry." Rachel said, "second I'm going to be a little horny cause we didn't finish." Sakura said, "Sorry and you can call Mark tonight." Rachel said, "Third I left my bra and panties in Mark's pool and need some for tomorrow." Sakura said, "Left them and you no clothes on?"

Rachel blushed and said, "I'm not telling how far we got." Meanwhile at Mark's place Mark was at the front door wishing Rachel would come back and tell him she was ok. Mark then went back to the pool to see Rachel's bra and panties in the water. Mark then fished them out of the pool and took them to the laundry room and when he did his wet clothes as well. When Mark finally closed his pool it was midnight then he went to bed as the laundry dried in the dryer.

Back where Sakura and Rachel they finally got to Sakura's place Sakura said, "You can borrow some of my clothes tomorrow ok." Rachel said, "ok thanks." Then Rachel called home and said, "I'm staying at Sakura's place." Then the girls got watching ghost hunters on T.V. then went to bed.

Friday October 29th

That morning Mark woke up and grabbed himself a bagel for breakfast as he went through the mail then got his school work ready and put the piece and book with it, then head to school has he knew that he need to talk to Rachel. Meanwhile Sakura had woke Rachel up and they got really for school. Rachel and Sakura had started to walk to school, when Rachel said, "When Mark comes to talk just go for a bit, so we can talk ok."

Sakura said, "No problem." Then they made it to school as Mark was waiting for them. Sakura then head to her locker. Mark said, "Rachel I'm sorry and here your clothes." Rachel grabbed the bag and said, "Shhh... it's ok I love you then she kissed him and hugged him closely." Mark said, "I love you too, then they held each others hand and then went to there classes.

When lunch came Rachel waited for Mark and Sakura to show up, then they went to Rachel's place to pick up the piece and the book and also Rachel got changed to get some clean clothes on that just teased Mark. Then went on there way back to school, Mark held her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura then said, "Don't forget we are coming to put the pieces together tonight."

Mark said, "No problem." Rachel said, "I grabbed it while I was at home, it is in my bag." Then they got to the school and the bell rang. Sakura said, "See you guys in class." Mark said, "ok then she left Mark kissed Rachel and she hand him a note to read in class." Mark then head to class as did Rachel. When Mark got to class the teacher was not there, so he opened the note and it said.

Hi Mark I hope your not sorry about what we did last night I enjoyed it and wanted more but Sakura came, so don't be sorry ok. Love you Rachel.

Then Mark put the paper away as the teacher walked in. The teacher said, "Sorry class I was trying to get back from lunch as the clouds were getting darker and rain started to fall outside." Mark looked outside to see it, but rain did not bug him. Rachel looked out the window of her class to see it too.

When that class was done Mark head straight to next class that had Rachel, he had wrote a note a reply to her note. When she got to class she was there smiling at him. Mark sat down and hand her a note then head straight to work. Rachel opened the note and it said

I didn't know if you were happy or mad at me for it but I'm not sorry for it P.S. I love you Mark.

Rachel went a little red as she started writing back to him. Mark looked out the window to see it stopped raining, but dark clouds out. Mark then saw the piece of paper and was surprised to see it that fast. Mark read it. It said.

I was happy you did it and I would do it again anytime, but have you noticed the weather of late it is going to rain out again.

Then Mark wrote back and Rachel grabbed it. Rachel read it Mark said. You would and ya I have noticed it going to be interesting out there and we are going to put the pieces together rain or shine. It was now going to be the end of class as they had one minute to go. Rachel finished her work fast as Mark was done. Then the bell rang. Mark and Rachel then left class together.

Sakura went outside to see it started to rain again, but went to back of the school anyways, they had to wait for everyone to leave the school. When Mark and Rachel came out of the school, the school was mostly empty but one or two people. Then they waited for all the teacher's to leave the school. When they all were gone it started to rain a little more outside.

The rain started coming down, hard now. Sakura said, "Let's do this so we can get out of here." Rachel said, "I agree with you." Then one piece was connected and it started to glow then Rachel put her piece in place a bright light followed then a force like a shock wave came and knocked the three of them down. After they got up Sakura took the pieces that were now together home with her.

Mark and Rachel stayed at the school for a while as it rained. Rachel then wined "Babe I got a white shirt on and it's raining out can we go." Mark kissed her then said, "I think your hot with that wet shirt on hun." Rachel then returned his kiss and said, "Not here I maybe hot but it's not happening out here." Mark said, "But your so hot right now." Rachel said, "Not happening."

Mark said, "fine then took off his coat to see she is cold." Rachel looked at him. Mark said, "Here take my coat." Rachel said, "Thanks babe then they walked to Mark's place." When they finally got inside where it was warm Rachel took off Mark's coat to find her shirt still wet and see through, she called Mark and said, "Hun do you have a shirt I can use." Mark said, "Just a second." Rachel then waited for Mark to get done.

Mark came back and he had a black shirt for her as she took off the white one but before she could put on the black one, Mark started to kiss her. Rachel dropped the shirt then put her arms around his neck. Rachel melted as his tongue entered her mouth. Rachel then grabbed his hand and put it on her chest to feel her heart beat now racing.

As they started to make out there was other things happening else where like the graveyard. The dead started to come out of there graves and walk around. Back at the school there were creatures hiding in the darkness now waiting to prey on people. Sakura had made it home and went out again, she knew something did not feel right the rain poured down hard now. Then suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Sakura knew something was watching her now. Then it came out, it was a dark looking person, she was female and started to talk a spell then Sakura hit her on the head to knock her out. Meanwhile back at Mark's place Mark and Rachel were done. Rachel now had a hickey on her stomach, but she had the shirt on now. Rachel felt warm and happy then she heard a crash from upstairs. Mark heard it to as he looked up the stairs to see a person. Mark said, "Hey what are you doing in my house."

When the guy opened his mouth, he had fangs to then said, "I came for a little snack." Mark said, "Rachel get tot the basement right now and lock yourself in." Then two more entered the house. Rachel looked to see one of them land in front of her. This one had fangs and looked at Rachel with a desire. Rachel then back away from him. Rachel turned around and ran to the door. Rachel got to the door and fitled with the knob then one of the male vampires grabbed her and put her against the door.

Sakura decided to head to Mark's place to see if he was alright, when she got her cell out and started to call his house. Sakura got the answer machine and knew Mark was home then she grabbed a baseball bat off someone's front yard then head straight to Mark's house. Back at Mark's house the male vampire said, "Look at this cute horny thing as he looked at Rachel and saw that she was horny from her making out with Mark. Mark said, "Leave her alone you creep; as Mark kicked one in the nuts and the other vampire went for him but he made it to the kitchen with the other after him." Sakura said, "I got to get in now, as she was at Mark's house and went in the back door."

Rachel got stuck with the one vampire and was pleading for help. The vampire said, "Juicy and hot the way I like them." Then Sakura came up behind him and hit him with the baseball bat and said, "Sorry she is not for your pleasure." Meanwhile in the kitchen Mark got some pots and pans then started to attack the vampire then knocked him out. Mark then ran out of the kitchen and met up with Rachel and Sakura has they head out the back door and opened as they ran out to see dead people and witches coming toward them.

Mark, Rachel, and Sakura ran to the school where they put the pieces together. Then suddenly a ghost appeared out of nowhere then started talking. The ghost said, "Welcome I see someone collection the pieces and put them together," Mark said, "Ya that would be us." The ghost said, "Then a warning to you there is everything coming after you and there is only one way to stop it." Rachel said, "What it is." The ghost said, "on Halloween night midnight you must pull the pieces way from each other."

Mark looked at him and said, "Thank you then the ghost walked through the wall." Mark, Rachel, and Sakura then tried to get to Sakura's house. It was hard to get there as vampires, witches, undead and werewolf's were everywhere. When they finally made it, they got the pieces and the book then looked out the window to see different things walking on the street and breaking into houses and killing people. Mark said, "We got to stop this somehow." Sakura said, "Your right." Rachel said, "Then let's do it."

Rachel got a idea on her mined to do that. Rachel said, "Come on then." They went to a hockey arena and was able to use the speakers there. Rachel went on the speakers and yelled through out the town and all the creatures started walking towards the arena to get them. Mark then said, "when they get here what are we going to do." Rachel looked at Sakura and Mark then said, "Didn't plan that far head." Rachel then saw a few care takers and got an idea.

Rachel said, "Lock them up." So Mark, Sakura, and the two care takers waited for the vampires, witches, undead, and werewolf's to come in the arena and then locked all the doors as they tried to get out. Rachel said, "It worked." Mark said, "But there are more out there that didn't come." Sakura said, "To the police station." So Mark, Sakura, and Rachel went to the police station being very careful on the way. When they got there it was busy inside and people were running around when Mark yelled stop!

Everyone froze in there tracks, Mark said, "Stop answering phones and listen to me, if you want to help people out there." Mark then looked at them all and said, "Call everyone back now and get me something to block the doors and windows." Rachel and Sakura started blocking windows and doors. One officer called everyone back, when everyone was in the front door it was blocked, so no one could get in. Sakura said, "Everyone start calling home and tell them to board up the house." So everyone did that, then Rachel pulled Sakura away.

Rachel and Sakura went to the back of the station. Rachel said, "Sorry I pulled you back there, I just want to tell you thank you." Sakura said, "No problem I understand your scared." Rachel said, "Ya I'm scared but I wanted to thank you for saving me back there at Mark's place, if you weren't there I don't know what he would have done to me." Sakura said, "No problem." Then Rachel hugged Sakura. Sakura held her closely and said, "We will protect each other and get this over with soon." Then they head back as Sakura asked Rachel one more question; "Do you want some time with Mark alone?" Rachel looked at her and said, "If you don't mine me and Mark kissing and stuff." Sakura said, "no go for it."

So when Sakura and Rachel got back Mark had everything under control and they were all calm. Then Rachel grabbed Mark's hand and said, "Come with me for a bit Sakura got this covered." Mark looked at Sakura as she nodded her head in a ok way. Then Mark followed Rachel to the back of the station. Rachel then suddenly turned around and started kissing him, she was not waiting for him, she was horny and need him.

Mark then said, "Slow down Rachel what is wrong." Rachel stopped and said, "I almost died back at your place and you too." Mark said, "Your right and I will not let anything happen to you." Rachel said, "I wanted you, but we got ambushed and I still want you, but do you want me?" Mark said, "Of course but I'm taking my time on this one." Rachel said, "I understand that." Mark said, "ok good then at less take are time together."

Rachel said, "Ok as she began to kiss him more as did he the same. Rachel turned her neck to the side as Mark started to work his way down as she moaned. Mark loved to here Rachel moan in pleasure it made him happy and his body get turned on. Then the clothes started to fly off and it was finally happening for Mark and Rachel. Meanwhile problems were starting to happen at the front doors, something was trying to get in. Sakura said, "Make sure nothing comes through that door if it gets in shoot it."

Sakura started to block that door then head off to find things she could use. As it was unfolding Rachel was laying on the floor anxious and sweat all over her and felt pleasure through her body then got up and started head to the front. Mark had gone to clean up and to get dressed. Rachel then heard a banging and hurry to see what it was. Rachel said, "What is happening?" Sakura said, "Something is trying to get in." Rachel said, "I'm guessing werewolf." Sakura said, "I think so but were going to have a safe place tomorrow night for everyone right?"

Rachel said, "Then were going to have to have a plan." Mark came to see what was happening. Mark looked to see claw holes in the door. Mark said, "Werewolf."

Saturday October 30th

Sakura then said, "Look the sun is coming out now." Then the werewolf was gone. Rachel said, "They hate light." Then Mark said, "Where to stay." Rachel said, "The school but need wood, hammers, and nails." Mark said, "Ok then they unlocked the door." Sakura said, "Everyone get in a car and head to a Rona and grab some nails, hammers, and wood." When everyone did that they head to the school with no signs of anything in the light; Mark, Sakura and Rachel got four police officers and went in the school to make sure the building was safe and no monster's were in it.

Finally they started to block windows and doors on the first floor then Mark said, "Me and Sakura are going to get the books and piece." Rachel said, "Ok be careful hun as she kissed him." Then Mark and Sakura left to go get the books." Rachel said, "We got to get this done by sun down or were all dead." So everyone started working harder. Mark and Sakura got to Mark's house and pushed the door open to look inside. The house was a wreak. Mark said, "I just have to go upstairs." Then Sakura said, "So there is something up with Rachel now." Mark said, "What?" Sakura said, "I don't know ever since she came back from the back of the station."Mark said, "Oh it's nothing."

Then Mark went to his room and found the book on the floor. Then Mark came down as Sakura said, "Something happened with you two I know it." Mark said, "Not telling you now let's go to Rachel's house and pick up the book before it gets dark out." Sakura said, "Fine don't tell me as she head out the door."

Mark and Sakura then head to Rachel's house where it took forever to find the book and her parents were gone too, they must have left town when they saw monsters walking around. When they finally left and got back to the school everything was really all doors and windows were bored up for everyone. Sakura hand the books and piece to Mark then grabbed Rachel and went for a walk.

Sakura and Rachel then got to the second floor as Sakura said, "There is something different about you since you have come back from the back of the police station do you mind telling me what happened?" Rachel said, "Promise not to tell Mark I told you?" Sakura said, "Promise." Then Rachel said, "We did it." Sakura said, "All the way." Rachel said, "Yes all the way," as her face went beat red. Then Sakura said, "Well I'm happy for you as a great friend."

Then Sakura said, "You may want to check up on them now." Rachel said, "Ya I should then she head downstairs." Sakura then head into the bathroom. As she used the ladies room she heard something. Then she saw something as there was two feet. Sakura said, "Rachel is that you." Sakura finished up and opened the door and walked out to see no body there then a female witch appeared in the ladies room. Sakura said, "Who are you." The girl said, "Your worse nightmare."

She then grabbed Sakura and pushed her against the wall and Sakura pushed her then she smashed into the sink. The girl got up and saw that had been cut by Sakura and got really mad at her. Sakura then looked at her hard and long to see she was in one of her classes. The girl then grabbed Sakura and thrown her against a bathroom stable wall.

Sakura slide down the wall hurt and got grabbed by the back of her shirt then her head got shuttled in the toilet bowl where she had to breath under water. The witch pulled her out then in again, after Sakura started gasping for air. Sakura could not fight as she wined for help then the witch started to punch her in the chest and stomach as she tried to crawl away. Finally the witch pulled out a knife and started to cut her as she wined in pain.

When Rachel got back Mark said, "Where is Sakura." Rachel said, "Oh the second floor." Mark said, "You left her alone." Then Mark head to the second floor. Mark ran around the second floor looking for Sakura. Back in the ladies room the witch had finished with her as Sakura was unconscious. Then the witch went back out the window. when Mark started to go by the Ladies room water came from under the door. Mark then pushed the door open the door to the ladies room to find Sakura laying in a pool of water and blood.

Mark ran up and put her in his arms. Then Rachel came in as she covered her mouth then took her down to where they could help her out. When Sakura was patched up they waited for her to wake up. It was around eight now and Sakura woke up. Rachel was right by her side. Sakura said, "Where am I?" Rachel said, "The first floor of the school." Mark then came in and said, "Who did this to you?" Sakura looked around and said, "A witch." Then Sakura had a look of pain on her face. Mark said, "What is it Sakura." Sakura said, "My chest hurts." Rachel said, "Mark can you excuse us I'd like to take a look for a minute."

Mark said, "Sure no problem." Then Mark left to wait and see what Rachel would say. Rachel then pulled up Sakura's shirt up to look at her chest. Rachel then said, "You have a lot of bruising on your chest Sakura that is why it hurts so much." Sakura said, "I was surprised attacked, she was fast and to quick for me." Rachel said, "It's ok were here now." Sakura said, "It's not ok she kicked my ass easily."

Then Rachel yelled for Mark. Mark came back in. Mark said, "So she going to be ok." Rachel said, "Ya but we got to hold them off for one more night." Mark said, "we can do it." As he hugged her tightly. Then they got the other two guys to watch over Sakura. The night grew and werewolf's, vampires, and undead were looking for ways in now. Mark knew the second floor was not safe now and got all the police officers to watch the stairs up to the second floor.

Then the ghost appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura said, "It's you again." The ghost said, "Yes and I got some good news too." Sakura said, "What it is?" The ghost said, "I have a helper coming for you." Sakura looked at him and said, "Ok." Then Mark and Rachel saw the ghost and he told them about the person coming. Then suddenly the girl appeared in the room. Rachel said, "You must be the one to help us?" The girl said, "Ya that is me."

Mark said, "So you have a name?" The girl said, "Oh sorry and ya it is Emma." Sakura said, "Emma what are your skills you got?" Emma said, "I'll show you." Then Emma put her hand out, as light came from them. Then Sakura got up and started to walk around. Rachel said, "What did you do?" Emma said, "I healed her." Then Sakura pulled the bandages off and all the wounds were healed and gone. Sakura said, "Wow thanks." Emma said, "No problem then a bang was heard as something was falling down the stairs.

The police officers jumped out of the way as a desk crashed on the floor. Then Emma, Rachel, Mark, and Sakura looked to see bats coming toward them. They all ducked as the bats turned into vampires. Mark said, "You guys again." The leader said, "Ya I came back for that horny chick of yours." Sakura said, "Well it's not going to happen this time." Then Emma came up in front and she looked at them. Emma said, "Go away boys before I kick your ass." The vampire said, "Maybe your better looking and squeal more."

Emma said, "You wish big boy." Then she did some magic and they disappeared in a thing of smoke. Rachel said, "Where did they go?" Emma said, "Far away from here." Then they heard gun shots as the police officers were shooting the werewolf''s. Then Emma, Mark, Rachel, and Sakura got weapons really. The werewolf''s all died, but the undead were now coming there way and more vampires were coming too.

Then the police officers were falling back now and waiting for orders. Then Emma said, "Make a line so I can take out the undead." So they did. Then Emma whispered a spell and the undead disappeared into dust like nothing then witches and vampires appeared. Emma was taking care of the witches and Mark, Rachel, Sakura, and the officers were dealing with the vampires.

When the vampires were done Sakura saw the witch that also killed her. Sakura then went up behind her and knocked her down and started to beat the crap out of her. Emma had finished off the other ones and then stopped Mark and Rachel and said, "This is Sakura's fight." Then they watched as Sakura beat the hell out of the witch until the witch could not get up again.

Emma said, "Were not safe here any more," then they all ran down the hall to a door. When they were in they looked around to find they were in the gym. Emma went around the gym as she put something to stop from have the evil come in the gym. Emma then said, "We should be safe in here." Sakura pulled Emma away for a minute and said, "Thank you for letting me kick that witches ass back there it met a lot to me."

Emma said, "No problem but may I ask why you did?" Sakura said, "That is the one that attacked me ans also try to kill me." Emma said, "Oh well I was wondering do you like guys?" Sakura said, "Ya I like guys but girls are fine too." Sakura said, "Why do you ask?" Emma said, "Well I like you." Sakura said, "Oh you do?" Emma said, "Oh I'm into girls." Sakura said, "Oh I'm flattered you like me." Emma just blushed. Sakura said, "You got a more private spot to talk about this?"

Emma said, "I sure do." Then they went into the girl's change room. Sakura then stopped in front of the door and locked it. Emma said, "What else do you want to know about me?" Sakura said, "everything." Emma then said, "Let me start with this then." Emma then started to kiss Sakura's neck. Sakura then looked at her and said, "Please just be with me." Emma said, "I will then kissed her."

Suddenly some thing came through the wall. It was a ghost. The ghost said, "You got a day left to stop this evil and pull the stones away from each other." Sakura said, "I know." Then the ghost disappeared. Sakura looked over at Emma to see she had tears in her eyes. Sakura said, "What is the matter?" Emma uncovered her face and looked up at Sakura. Then Emma said, "Once tomorrow ends then I have to go again."

Sakura said, "go what go where?" Emma said, "Away forever." Sakura then felt a tear build up in her eye. Sakura said, "I don't want you to go I love you." Then Sakura kissed Emma. When they came out there were tears in there eyes. Rachel and Mark said, "Hey what's wrong are you two ok." Emma said, "Were just crying cause I have to leave after this."

Then the bearer broke around the gym and vampires were surrounding them now. Sakura said, "Would this be a mad time to say that I like girls and not guys now." Mark looked at her a little confused about it. Then Mark said, "Save it for later." Once the vampires grabbed a hold of Sakura; Emma started to glow and the bright light burned the vampires and they turned to dust. Rachel smiled to see the vampires gone and that it was just joyful that they were alive.

Mark then turned to Sakura. Mark said, "What were you saying now Sakura something about liking." Sakura said, "I am interested in girls not guys." Mark said, "you mean that you like dating girls and not guys." Sakura said, "mmm... ya that covers it." Mark said, "You got someone then?" Sakura said, "Ya Emma." Emma smiled and blushed then looked at Mark. Mark said, "Oh I see." Then the sun came up.

Saturday October 31th

Rachel then wined, "I'm tired." Emma then said, "I'm hungry." Then Mark said, "What about the candy machine." Sakura said, "Great Idea let's go." So Mark, Rachel, Sakura and Emma went to the lunch room where the candy machine was and broke it to get some food. Then they heard something. They looked in the hall to see werewolf''s in the hall and they back into the lunch room. Mark said, "It's day time why are they out?" Emma said, "If the stones don't get sprayed then they can walk in day light."

Rachel said, "So you mean there getting stronger." Emma said, "Right." Then Mark said, "We can stay in here for a bit and let them past us." When the werewolf''s pasted they went down the hall. Everyone relaxed and started eating there candy. When they were done they looked out into the hallway to see that the werewolf''s were done. Mark said, "I think it is safe to leave now." So everyone came out of the lunch room and looked around to see the undead.

Emma said, "Run before they see us." Then they saw them and started to follow them. As they were running they ran into the werewolf''s as they howled in delight for finding them. Then the undead showed up behind Emma, Mark, Rachel, and Sakura. The werewolf''s saw the undead then the werewolf''s started to attack the undead. Emma said, "Now is are chance then they ran the other way."

When the werewolf''s finally finished the undead they started looking for Sakura, Mark, Emma, and Rachel. Emma said, "That was weird for werewolf''s to do that." Sakura said, "Why?" Emma said, "They wanted us for themselves." Mark said, "That is weird." Then they headed away. The werewolf''s could not find them anywhere. Rachel then heard something it was a bunch of witches. Emma said, "Great more trouble to worry about as the witch casted a spell and she exploded through a wall. Then she got up and dusted herself off and said, "that wasn't very nice."

Then Emma attacked the witch and grabbed her as they tossed spells at each other. When both the spells hit each other a wave bounced back and sent the two witches through a other wall. Then Emma got up with rips in her shirt. The witch that Emma was fight knocked herself out and the others were gone. Emma said, "Wow she was powerful and I was lucky to defeat her." Rachel said, "You ok." Emma said, "Ya but need a new shirt." Sakura said, "Mark close your eyes." Mark said, "Oh why me?" Rachel slapped him and said, "Cause she is a girl."

Mark rubbed his head and said, "Ok Then Sakura said, "I'll go with Emma and you guys stay here." Rachel said, "Good idea." Then Emma and Sakura went to get a shirt. Mark then opened his eyes. Rachel said, "Next time you say why to something like that I'm going to beat you to a million pieces." Mark said, "Ok I got it." Meanwhile Sakura and Emma went to the girls locker room to get Emma a shirt. When they found one Emma took off what was left of the other shirt. Sakura then saw that Emma had a cut on upper neck/chest area.

Emma then saw it. Sakura then touched it. Emma said, "Ouch that hurts." Sakura said, "Sorry we better clean that up." Emma said, "Ya good idea." Then Sakura started to lick the cut and it stopped bleeding. Emma said, "You trying to turn me on?" Sakura said, "Maybe." Emma said, "Well it worked then she kissed her as Sakura out the bandage on." Then Emma put the shirt on as they head out. They head back to where Mark and Rachel are, smiling at each other.

When they saw Mark and Rachel there lips were locked together. Sakura said, "Are you guys done?" They pulled away. Mark said, "oh hi we were just talking." Rachel blushed with embarrassment. Emma said, "What time is it?" Rachel said, "It is noon now." Emma said, "We better get moving." Then Mark said, "I can't wait for this to end." Sakura said, "One day in the future which this is over we meet up here and remember this." Rachel said, "I'm for that." Mark said, "Ya for sure." Sakura said, "Count me in." Then they saw shadows of werewolf''s.

Sakura said, "I got an idea for them." Then Sakura ran and the other followed, when they stopped they were in the janitors room. Mark said, "What's in here we can use?" Sakura then said, "Were going to use the buffer and make the floor slipper" Emma said, "Great idea." Then they worked together to make the floor slipper. When they were done Mark went to go find the werewolf''s.

As the werewolf''s chase Mark to the spot Mark ran across it and the werewolf''s crashed into the wall. Mark said, "We did it." Rachel said, "But try not to do it again." Mark said, "I can try that." Once Emma looked to see the werewolf''s down then they all head to one of the class room's. In the class room there was nothing but desks and hairs. Emma then went to the chalk board. and started to write on it. Sakura said, "What are you doing." Emma said, "Wait and see."

When Emma was done, she showed them what she was writing on the board. Rachel, Mark, and Sakura looked at the board to see a few plans they could do. Rachel said, "Are they not a little extreme for us to do." Emma looked at them and said, "No." Then Mark said, "I say the first one." When they all agreed to it, they got it going. Mark went to the auto shop and got what gas there was in there.

Emma, Rachel, and Sakura went to the boiler room to check it out and make sure there was a free path from Vampires, werewolf''s, witches, and undead. When Mark got there, he started to pour the gas around the school. Rachel said, "I can't believe were going to blow up the school." Sakura said, "It going to work for us." Then Emma and Sakura went out around five P.M. to get every vampire, werewolf', witch, and undead to follow them to the school.

Then were a lot of them there. Mark said, "You sure this was a good idea." Emma said, "I think so." Then Rachel grabbed the candle and to put it on the gas. As Rachel walked in the candle went out. Then the witches found them. Rachel said, "What do we do?" Mark said, "We have no fire now." Emma said, "I can take care of that just get out of here." Sakura said, "Kicked a few witches down," as she did. Emma said, "You get out to and pull those stones apart."

Then Sakura left as well. When Sakura, Rachel, and Mark got outside it was dark and raining out with thunder and lighting too. Meanwhile back in the school Emma was fighting the witches and winning, when they were gone Emma went over to where they need to light the gas on fire. Then a werewolf' came out of the shadows and dragged it's claw across Emma's back ripping her shirt and skin open. Emma felt the blood come out as she casted a spell ad killed the werewolf'.

Emma then finally got some fire from a spell and lit the gas on fire. Emma ran to the doors, but before she got out the boiler room caught fire and the school exploded. Outside Mark, Rachel, and Sakura felt backwards and landed on there back's. Then they got up and ran to the pieces of brick that were left and started to move bricks. Sakura now had tears in her eyes. Then she fell to her knees saying, "I can't lose you Emma I can't."

Mark finally moved a brick to find a hand. Mark said, "I found something over here." Then Rachel and Sakura went over to help. When they found it was her they put some faith in her. Emma managed to open her eyes then said, "Pull the stones away." Mark, Rachel, and Sakura then nodded has they pull them away and the werewolf''s, vampires, undead and Witches disappeared. Then the ghost appeared. Sakura said, "You again." The ghost smiled and said, "Yes me again." Rachel said, "Now what?" The ghost said, "good job you four did it." Mark said, "Ya which is good." Sakura said, "Help us get Emma to a hospital." The ghost said, "I'm afraid I can't do she is coming with me."

Sakura said, "Why her dream is to be with me." The ghost said, "I don't know about that." Sakura said, "Did you not have a dream before?" The ghost said, "Ya I have had one once before." Sakura then said, "Then let her have it cause you own us." The ghost said, "Alright Emma is free and restore her to full health too." Sakura said, "Thank you then they watched as Emma got up.

Emma said, "Wait you got to pull the stones away." Mark, Sakura, and Rachel then pulled the stones away as they put each piece in a different box then hid them in different parts of the town. Once everything got back to normal people started coming back to the town. Mark had cleaned his house before his parents got home. Rachel got home to find they were home and okay. When Sakura got home her parents were not there, so she started to clean up with Emma's help.

Then Sakura's parents came home to find Sakura alive they gave Sakura a big hug and asked who the other girl was. Sakura said, "Oh mom and dad this is Emma and she kept me alive while that thing was happening." Sakura's mom and dad said, "How can we ever repay you?" Sakura said, "Well she does need a place to stay." Sakura's parents nodded and said, "You can stay with us then." When everything was settled with everyone's parents they all met up.

Rachel said, "So we made it." Mark said, "Ya we did, as he gave Rachel a kiss." Sakura said, "So any plans for next Halloween?" Then Emma, Rachel, Sakura and Mark said, "No." Sakura smiled then head off home with Emma and Mark and Rachel did some hanging out before going home.

Hi my name is James Morgan and I'm twenty one years old I got this story idea from my head, I also look forward to doing two Buffy stories, when I get the idea's. Also the convention is coming in about two months time can't wait. It is going to rock. I started this story on April 23, 2008 and finished on June 18, 2008 at 8:34 A.M. I hope you enjoy it from your good friend James.

James Morgan

But until next time TTYL= talk to ya later

This story is in memory of Matt, Tom, Lindsay, Kris, Lisa and Micelle.


End file.
